A Faerie Scary Halloween
" " is a Halloween-themed episode of the ANC animated show Faerie Island, produced and aired as the first episode of its first season. Transcript A mysterious bed sheet has forgotten to put eyeholes in. "What was that?" Wimmzies asked. "I guess this guy forgot to cut holes in his costume." said Clavi Gnat. The person under the bed sheet was HippityHop. He blushes angrily. Bruce Wayne: What’s with all these bedsheets? Why do you like them so much? "Bruce is right, you are so funny!" said Cantorell. "For once, Cantorell is right!" Squot agreed. "You are so funny!" HippityHop: I have no time I'm gonna be late "Consider yourself haaaunted!" said Bridg-it. "You are haunting us?" HippityHop puts the sheet back down. "BOO!" yelled HippityHop. HippityHop runs away, as he is late for work. Bridg-it: Wait, it's Halloween, you're off from work today! "Well, that's a fine "how do you do"." said Pladdie. "You think?" Cantorell adked, sternly. "Huys, we've gotta be brave, yet careful, alright?" said Bridg-it. As Floot Fly was the first one came. As a Yurei ghost of Japan. Cantorell screamed upon seeing Floot Fly in his costume. Bruce Wayne: You don't scare me, I'm Batman. The second one came and it was Mami Tomoe. She is a fantasma. Mami then turns the light switch off. That oughta scare them. Of course, Wimmzies saw this and uses her hands to clap the lights back on. They then looked back with Mami, who then looked down, then Mami and Floot Fly looked at each other's eyes before Squot became concerned. "There's something wrong here." said Squot. Squot: What are you doing here? Floot Fly: Well, some ghosts hired us to haunt you, so we're haunting you. Bridg-it: That makes no sense. Mami: We know. This made the group go "Oh!" as they look away. "That has got to hurt." said Squot "You mean these are..." Wimmzies was about to say. Just then, they heard the HippityHop's voice laughing. "You don't think..." Cantorell said in surprise. "I'd be actually frightened if I do believe in ghosts." said Pladdie. "Same." Wimmzies agreed. Three ghosts, the Ghost 'R' Us, open the door. The small red one yells that they are the Ghosts 'R' Us, and they will eliminate the ghosts. "Cantorell, are you okay?" Clavi Gnat asked as he and the others arrived. "Maybe..." Cantorell said, frightened as he got up. "This place is getting creepier and creepier." said Squot. "You tell me." said Wimmzies. Without warning, the door on the bottom opened up, with Squot, Wimmzies, Cantorell, Bridg-it, Clavi Gnat and Pladdie falling to the ground. Then, they got up and gasped in shock, as did the rest of the group, noticing the Ghosts 'R' Us "marching" to the Revolutionary War march with flag and all. The Ghosts 'R' Us then eliminate Mami and Floot Fly with a garbage bin. Bruce Wayne is still in the room. Bruce: You'll never get away with this. The pink, female ghost says "Oh, but we already have. This is our twentieth job in a row." Later, the group arrived at the hallway. Quickly, Cantorell hid under the chair that was covered in a sheet. Cantorell yelps as he ran into a bookshelf, knocking it over and causing a sheet to get stuck on his head. This made the group notice in surprise. The Ghost 'R' Us don't try to get Squot, Wimmzies, Cantorell, Bridg-it, Clavi Gnat and Pladdie, as they were only there for Floot Fly and Mami. Cantorell climbs the cabinet...and fell out the window with the stuff with it. "What was that?" Squot asked. "I guess this guy forgot to cut holes in his costume." said Wimmzies. "I think it was pretty funny." said Clavi Gnat. Outside, Cantorell fell onto a lawn chair with the sheet landing on Clavi Gnat. Clavi Gnat sighs. Next scene takes place at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Regardless, Pladdie then puts on a helmet with a light on top, turning it on. "Boy, it sure gets dark in there." said Pladdie. The group smirked and slammed the door. They then stopped, trying to pull the door open. Just then, the door slammed down. The hinge of the door opened up, with group getting up. To their confusion, there was no closet. Instead, there was a portal. To the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Wimmzies sighs as she bends the blue glow-in-the-dark stick to make it bright. "Where are Floot Fly, Mami and HippityHop?" asked Cantorell. "Maybe the ghosts got them." Clavi Gnat said in dismay before the sheet fell onto him. Bridg-it: I think HippityHop is at work. Bruce: Probably. The group enters the museum. It is dark, but Wimmzies sees a lot of pretty art. Only for Bridg-it to light a candle nearby. Cantorell pulls out a match and held it somehow. "Boy, it sure gets dark in there." said Wimmzies. "You can say that again." Clavi Gnat agrees. Mami and Floot Fly are causing trouble in the Met, as the lights flicker on and off. Then, the group kept running and running as the ghosts kept chasing them. "FASTER!" Bridg-it screamed. "We're trying, dude!" cried Squot. The Ghosts ‘R’ Us came in and trapped Mami and Floot Fly again. "So, you guys are haunting us because we were trespassing?" asked Squot. "In retrospeeeeeeeect, it was veeeeery stuuuuuupid, but heeeeeeey, what are you gonna doooooooo about iiiiiiiiiiit?" a familiar voice said, while moaning. "You know, now that I've think about it, you're scary." said Wimmzies. "That goes to your creepy friends too." The group kept running while running passed a lot of rubber eyeballs on the ground. They ran towards another door, only to find the heart in front of them, screaming eerily. This terrified the group. Bridg-it fainted. "You mean to tell me that there is a fourth ghost in this house?!" cried Wimmzies. "This guy must be their boss!" Bridg-it added. Everyone became terrified and looked around in a mix of fear, dismay, confusion and surprise. Unfortunately, Mami and Floot Fly appeared, wearing white sheets draped over their heads with eyeholes. As the group saw the ghosts, they ran, screaming. This wasn’t just Mami and Floot Fly in sheets, it’s their actual ghosts. The Ghost ‘R’ Us gang was so scared that they didn’t even want to trap the ghosts. Bruce: I would normally call the Ghostbusters but I’m just gonna turn into Batman. Batman fights a Floot Fly and Mami. After the group ran away, the sheet-covered Mami and Floot Fly chased after the group. When the group stopped to a dead end, they knew that they would be done for as the ghosts were coming towards them from behind. As the group turned around, Mami and Floot Fly wailed in a ghostly tone a few seconds before laughing. The group turned to a bowl with a sign that says "FREE ROCKS!" on it sitting on the table. The group is surprised. "They're just rocks?!" Squot said. "What a rip-off!" yelled Cantorell in outrage. They weren’t regular rocks, they were asteroids. And they sunk into a puddle. Batman is fighting the ghosts. Just then, they saw another bowl of what looks like rocks in the closet. "More rocks?" Cantorell asked in confusion. "We've been duped!" Squot said in shock. "Those aren't rocks...Those are asteroids!" said Clavi Gnat. The asteroids come to life. Asteroid leader: Thank you for finding us, your simulation is now over. The asteroids fly to their home planet. The group is sent back to their home. "It worked!" Wimmzies says happily. "I guess the mortals are easy to scare." said Clavi Gnat. "Yeah, that's why we call HippityHop the ghost with the most." Cantorell added. "So, HippityHop is haunting us because we were trespassing?" asked Squot. Bruce: Um, no, Mami and Floot Fly were haunting us for the Ghost ‘R’ Us’ benefit. They were supposed to be caught. Just then, thunder appears and one of the doors open. The ghosts then turn the light switch off. That oughta scare them. "HELP! THEY GOT US!" Squot screamed. "THEY GOT US!" But it wasn’t the ghosts, it was Babe Ruth. Babe: It was just a joke! You did a great job. "You don't scare us!" Clavi Gnat added. "Yeah, there's you creep!" said Cantorell with a smile. "Yeah, you are so funny!" said Wimmzies. This made Babe shock. Babe: Well then, at least I’m approachable. Bye! He closes the door. The group sigh in relief and lay down on the floor. Category:2020 Releases Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about ghosts Category:Originally aired on ANC Category:DHX Media